User blog:EClare Fan/Isaved Clare's life Part 3
(Clare's pov) I went back my house to see My mother making a cake..Weird...I told her Good Night while I went upstaris..I am so glad he's Alive! I dont like him through...Do I? I shook my head No, And went to sleep. Ding Ding Ding!!!! I woke up to the stupid alarm clock! I hate that thing!!!! I got off my bed and Looked for something to wear, Nothing cute...A cute dress with leggings! I put it on real quick.And hurryed out, I saw my mother alsleep, I smiled and Left for the bus. I Rushed to the bus..There were annoying people on the bus, I sat next to some girl who looks weird. I was so annoyed by the people in the bus! The bus driver yelled "Degrassi School." I got up from the annoying girl and went outside But I got a hug from Adam, What the heck?? I looked at him and said "Why are you hugging me?" Adam was crying a little and said "I saw the news about you and Eli and I thought you got hurt!" I smiled and said "Only Eli got hurt, But He's fine." Adam hugged me again, I pulled away and saw Allie running over to me. I sighed and said "Only Eli got hurt." She smiled and said "You sure?" I smiled and shook my head Yes, She gave me a hug too, Wow, I said "Lets go to class." They both smiled and I grabbed both there arms and we skipped to class. (Eli's pov) I walked into the door's of the School, I went inside and saw Fiz come over here, Oh Great! He looked at me and gave me a hug..this is freaky,He pulled away and said "Are you Ok?" I shook my head Yes, He smiled and gave me one more hug before leaving, He left and I feel freaked out! I got my little sticks for helping me walk and walked to my locker. I feel weird, I saw Clare with Adam and Allie skipping to class, Wow I never knew Adam would do that! Clare came over here by her self and said "You Ok?" I smiled and said "Yes." She gave me a big hug, It felt nice, She pulled back and said "I better get to class, I'll See you after school OK?" I smiled and shook my head before leaving to my next class, I could hear Allie screaming like crazy...Weirdo! I walked into class, Everyone's eyes on Me, I looked at them and said "What?!" They stopped staring and worked on there work! I sat down in my seat and looked up at the board and started working on my worksheet. And I wanted this day to end! All we did today was work every class!!! I hated it! I was in my last class!!!! Finally! The whole class period went by fast! My last class was Choir! I never told anyone But I can sing Real good, I started singing the song "When I look At You." By Miley Cyrus...Everyone thinks This song is about Clare! Its not! The bell rang! Yes! I grabbed my stuff And Got my Stick things and Walked to my locker, I got my stuff and went outside and went to my car, I Went inside my car and I was off! I kinda ran..Ok I ran over Some Old Lady! She's fine! I stopped at my house, I got out and went over inside, I said "Hi Mother." She looked and smiled, I went upstaris to my room, I sat on my bed with my broken Leg and Broken Arm, I grabbed the remote and turned the tv on to Big Time Rush. I was Relaxed! I heard the door open to see my mother She was smiling and said "There is someone here to see You." She moved and showed My English Partner Clare, She smiled and Said "Hi." My mother left to give us alone time, She came and sat on my bed, She said "Its my fault For getting you Ran over." I frowned and said "No Its not I just saved your life." She Smirked and said "Everyone At School says your a hero." I did not feel like a hero! I said "I dont feel like a hero." She smiled and said "Well Your a hero to Me." How was I a hero to her? She got closer to my face, What is she gonna do? She started leaning untill She touched my Lips and started kissing me...Wow..I started kissing back, Her lips tasted like Candy. She put her tounge in my tounge in my mouth. I have no idea how to do that French Kissing, "What the heck?!!!!" Is all I heard, Clare pulled away from me and saw My mother in my room watching us Kiss! Oh Crap! My mother got my socks and started hitting her, She screamed, I yelled "Dont leave Clare." She left real quick! I could hear her yell "Stop!" She ran all the way to her house. My mother came in and sprayed me with some spray she got at Walmart! I screamed "Ahh!!!" That was a great kiss..... Category:Blog posts